


The Caveman and the Dork

by idreamofrain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofrain/pseuds/idreamofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Would you like a tour around my lab? I’m currently working on something incredibly dull and long-winded, and I’d like to bore you to death with it”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caveman and the Dork

“You’re such a dork, McKay.”  
“I-What? I’m a dork? What the hell does that make you, Mr ‘Call Me John’?”  
“Shut up!”  
“You shut up!”  
“Hey, I out-rank you.”  
“Of course you do, Sheppard, I don’t have one. I’m not surprised you forget that, since it’s all you can do not to trip over your own tongue every time she walks by.”  
“I do not.”  
“Actually, you do.”  
“I do not!”  
“Please! If your mouth was open any wider she’d be in danger of falling into it.”  
“Well- what about you? “Would you like a tour around my lab? I’m currently working on something incredibly dull and long-winded, and I’d like to bore you to death with it”. You know you’d be better off beating her over the head and knocking her out.”  
“…You’re such a caveman.”

The voices recede as the owners continue down the corridor. Half-hidden behind a pillar, Elizabeth smiles to herself.


End file.
